


Mother's Day

by princess_schez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_schez/pseuds/princess_schez
Summary: A little Crowley and Rowena Mother's Day fic.





	Mother's Day

Crowley sat at his table in the abandoned asylum, stroking his stubbled chin. He needed to think of something, anything. He was usually quite good at coming up with ideas, but this type of planning was new to him. This was something he wasn't used to. After all, what exactly did one get a ginger whore who was old as dirt?

Ugh. Mother's Day. Normally he didn't bother with these trivial things, but something seemed different this time. Like there was a need, a hole inside him he needed to fill. But that was the trace of humanity talking to him, the pest that liked to spring up every once in a while and soil his twisted mind. Shoving the sentimental crap aside, nothing seemed appropriate to give the massive thorn in his side that was known as Rowena. He did have his trusty standbys however: Feeding her to Juliet. Or throwing her in the river Styx.

Yet...

No.

Why was this so hard?

His thoughts were interrupted when his phone began to ring.

"Yes, Mother?"

Speak of the proverbial devil and all that.

He listened for a moment, before trying everything in his immense power to not want to hurl into his new as-of-yet unreleased iPhone 9.

"I'll be there."

An instant later, Crowley was standing beside the witch. In front of him stood something that would've looked like an altar, had it not been smashed to pieces and burnt. His dark eyes traveled to his mother, who was visibly upset.

"Fergus, who would do such a thing to a poor, innocent, little witch?"

Ok, the 'innocent' part was stretching it a bit. But Crowley refrained from commenting on that, and instead poked around the ruins, seeing if something struck as familiar. If something looked demonic in nature.

But there was nothing weird or strange about it, it looked as if kids had found it and decided to have a bit of fun. Not that he could blame them if it was indeed kids. From the looks of it, it was kinda shabby before the culprit got hold of it.

"Doesn't look like any of my kind did this," he said, inspecting the tattered remains.

"Well, I'll guess I'll just have to rebuild it then. But it's the principle of it though -" Rowena turned and saw that Crowley was gone, and she let out a sigh.

-0-

The next morning, Crowley's phone rang as he was in the middle of a meeting with his demons. The caller ID said 'Mum.' Excusing himself, he answered, not sure what other earth-shattering news his mother could bestow upon him.

"Fergus!" she yelled, "You won't believe it! My altar is back, and I must say, it looks better than before and -"

Crowley smirked. As his mother continued her excited ramble, he couldn't explain why he felt... good? Maybe not good, just content. Maybe Mother's Day wasn't such a bad thing. Though, he was still keeping the whole throwing her into Styx idea in his back pocket in case he needed it.

And at least now she couldn't say he never did anything nice for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, my first fic in what feels like forever, lol.


End file.
